


Reminisce in the past

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Pain, Remembrance Day, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all those who have fallen. Take a minute silence to honour their memories.</p><p>The three regiments hold a remembrance service for all those who had died in the hands of a titan.</p><p>For the young cadets, thinking of the falling comrades is the hardest thing they have ever had to do. Being strong in front of everyone was the most becoming unbelievably difficult. </p><p>"When can their glory fade?<br/>O the wild charge they made!<br/>All the world wondered.<br/>Honour the charge they made!<br/>Honour the Light Brigade,<br/>Noble six hundred!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce in the past

**Author's Note:**

> It is strongly advised that you have finished attack on Titan and you have also seen No regrets as many spoilers occur.

The village of the town below gathered towards the edges of the gates as the walls aligned with many soldiers surrounding the south gate of Trost. The scouts  commanding officer had came to them and suggested that they were going to remember all those who had died because of the titan attacks. Many soldiers realised that it was going to be reliving the past and that it wasn’t going to be easy as they had faced into the depths of hell and managed to make it out, with their lives.

 

~The Day Before~

 

Eren froze as he didn’t want to relive his mother’s death and all the deaths he had to suffer when the female titan attacked all of his comrades. Armin was always there when he sobbed in the bed even when they were in the cadets. He would always snuggle into him as he couldn’t believe his mother had died. Eren hated thinking of how his mother was no longer with him. The image of her getting broken into half then swallowed whole as the monster smiled from ear to ear. It was still out there, eating mothers and killing families.

 

His blood rushed around his body as he had thought about killing those monster and sending them back to hell, where they had come from. He was tackled to the ground as he was going crazy, his eyes diluted and fists curled into a small ball. Armin and Levi had dragged him to his bed so he could calm down slightly. Unfortunately, that meant he had to be handcuffed to the wall. Armin kissed his friends head before he had to leave. Levi had tucked him the covers over his small body as soon as they were alone.

 

“I don’t think, I can go to the event tomorrow,” Levi sat on his bed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Eren lay his head on his captain’s lap while he stroked his head. The motion was so soothing that Eren began to drift off to sleep. The pair had found out that he loved his captain playing with his hair. It somehow set him into a deep slumber. Levi was glad that he could control his anger with a simple playing with his hair.

 

“We have to, as part of Captain Levi’s squad. You are coming with me. I will be beside you at all times. You have to, it’s apart of my agreement to keep you alive,” Eren reached up and gently kissed his lips before he leaned back on the bed. The pair had been dating for a several months after Annie had cocooned herself in the block of ice.

 

~Present~

 

Eren bit his tongue as he stood rigid beside Levi. Commander Pixis, Commander Erwin and Commander Nile stood at the front as the civilians were corralled by the Military Police. Mikasa was wanting to stand beside Eren but he stood rigid beside Levi’s side. On the wall stood Commander Pixis in the middle with Commander Nile on his left and Commander Erwin on his left and Levi and Eren on Erwin’s left. The other members of the scout regiment stood at the far back. Jean was closer to Eren as he too had lost someone who was dear to him. Some faced the inland towards the crowd and some faced the outland to protect people from the Titan’s, if they decided to show their ugly faces. The ceremony was to start at noon and some people were just showing up the area that they had assigned.

 

At the start of noon, the canons shot empty rounds to get everyone’s attention. It worked like a charm as the people stopped their idle chats and stared at the three major commanders. No-one knew what was going on, all they were told that their was going to be a ceremony and it was vital that they attended.

 

“Today! Marks the first day that we remember our fallen comrades. All Mothers, Sisters, Brothers, Fathers and Friends. Some were brave warriors, some were mere civilians that were caught in the crossfire,” Commander Pixis yelled at he started the ceremony.

 

“Today! Is the day we think of the fallen and cherish the memories that we shared with them,” Commander Erwin had finished his sentence. Many mothers clutched their hands at their chests as they thought of their precious child lying inside a titan’s stomach or left on the battlefield outside the gates, in many pieces. The fathers wrapped the supporting arm around the mothers as they allowed tears to slip down their faces.

 

Children gripped their mother's hand as they remembered their fathers faces before they decided to head out that day, unbeknownst to them that it was the last ever day they would see their smiling faces.

 

Those who had recently just graduated stood firmly in their salute as they thought of how they were still alive. It was all to their friends sacrifice that they could carry the torch and fight the demons one last time.

 

“Today! We will celebrate those who died so that others could live for just one more day,” Commander Nile added to the speech. Some people who resented the Military Police snarled at Commander Nile’s words. He hadn't known first hand what it was like to watch someone die at the hands of a titan. He and the other military dogs sat pretty in the interior worrying for their own asses and didn't give two damns about how others lay down their life for humanity in a slight glimpse that they could better everyone's shot at living.

 

“Half a league, half a league, Half a league onward, All in the valley of Death. Rode the six hundred. "Forward, the Light Brigade! "Charge for the guns!" he said: Into the valley of Death. Rode the six hundred.” Commander Pixis began to recite. Eren shuffled closer to Levi and grabbed his shirt. Levi watched as the younger male breathed constantly to try and control his power. He was scared that he would lose control and let the beast out in front of so many.

 

“"Forward, the Light Brigade!" Was there a man dismay'd? Not tho' the soldier knew. Someone had blunder'd: Theirs not to make reply, Theirs not to reason why, Theirs but to do and die: Into the valley of Death. Rode the six hundred.” Commander Erwin had continued on. For those scouts instantly thought of their last expedition. No one knew that they were going to die. It was all going smoothly before they were ambushed. Many could have been spared if it wasn't for Annie. Their screams, the curling screams that everyone knew would be the last breath they ever took. All the cadets stood rigid as they bit back their tears. They had lost so many friends. It should of been a rule not to make friends with any of the cadets as it was so painful watching them die. But it made life in this hell a little easier for them.

 

“Cannon to right of them, Cannon to left of them, Cannon in front of them Volley'd and thunder'd; Storm'd at with shot and shell, Boldly they rode and well, Into the jaws of Death, Into the mouth of Hell. Rode the six hundred,” Commander Nile finished. Many held back their tears as they didn't want others to cry as well. Eren broke the salute and grabbed Levi’s clothes. An image of Thomas Wagner, hanging of the titans mouth praying for one of his friends to help but they were that scared that no one dared move an inch. Levi broke the salute and held Eren’s small hand. In an instant Eren's gripped his hand and stood much closer. Eren held back his tears as he cuddled his captain's arms.

 

“Flash'd all their sabres bare, Flash'd as they turn'd in air, Sabring the gunners there, Charging an army, while All the world wonder'd: Plunged in the battery-smoke Right thro' the line they broke; Cossack and Russian Reel'd from the sabre stroke Shatter'd and sunder'd.’ Then they rode back, but not Not the six hundred.” Commander Pixis had recited once again. Jean couldn't hold back much longer and allowed tears down his face. Armin dropped his stance and gripped Jean’s jacket. Many people dropped their salute and gripped the person to the left of them. Many civilians had decided to do the same and gripped the person next to them, related or not.

 

“Cannon to right of them, Cannon to left of them, Cannon behind them. Volley'd and thunder'd; Storm'd at with shot and shell, While horse and hero fell, They that had fought so well Came thro' the jaws of Death Back from the mouth of Hell, All that was left of them, Left of six hundred,” Commander Erwin said for the last time and stepped back beside Levi and the smaller male gripped his shirt. Eren didn't mind as he saw that everyone else was doing it as well. He couldn't break the bond that everyone would support each other. Levi turned his head and cuddled into Eren.

 

“When can their glory fade? O the wild charge they made! All the world wondered. Honor the charge they made, Honor the Light Brigade, Noble six hundred,” Commander Nile finished the poem. Eren closed his eyes as the tears pooled down his face. Levi pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around his waist as he sobbed into his shoulder. After Commander Nile spoke he stepped back and bowed his head in respect.

 

“Some who should be truly recommend for their bravery: Marco Bott whose death was certainly premature. Petra Ral, Gunther Schultz, Eld Jinn, Olou Bozado...Farlan Church, Isobel Magnolia and many more for their great strength,” each name Commander Pixis said earned a cry from the crowd. When Marco’s name was called, Jean tightly grabbed Armin's hand and squeezed it like it was going to break. He didn’t want to let go in fear that he had lost another dear friend.

 

“Now when the cannons fire, let's have a minute silence for those brave soldiers,” Commander Erwin had yelled out. He looked to the artillery and commanded that they fire the cannons. Levi had released Erwin’s clothes and wrapped both arms around Eren's waist as he lay his head on the taller male's chest. Hearing his brother’s and sister’s names instantly dragged him to the time where he had found them dead with a titan luring over them in the horrendous storm. The young male wanted to ask who they were but in Levi’s eyes he was trying his best to hold the anger that resided within him. Eren sobbed on Levi’s shoulder as he could no longer hold back the tears. Many others began to cry as the pain was to hard to hold back. Levi rubbed circles on his back as he cried for the loss of his mother, the loss of his friends on their first time they ever fought a titan. He believed it was all his fault that the 34th squad had died, all his fault that captain Levi’s squad had died. Everyone's death could be held responsible by Eren.

 

Petra’s father wailed in the sky as he liked to believe that she was safe up there and not in the hell where everyone else lived. Erwin bowed his in respect for those members of the scouting region where he just trampled over their body. Some say without a care he killed of a third of his own members but in reality he wished no one had to die but was an occupational hazard working as a scout and that casualty was to be expected.

 

Connie and Sasha couldn’t believe their luck that they had escaped deaths on multiple occasions. Those had recently graduated couldn’t believe their luck that they were still alive. Many prayers went to their friends who had risked their own lives to save their friends. They were true heroes.

 

“I thank you for your support and we hope that one day we will take those sacrifices and truly eradicate all titans from this world,”

 

“If you wanna start, try the damn monster hiding in the scouts!” In an instant the military police had him sedated and escorted away from the ceremony without trying to cause a scene. Eren gripped on his commander and was escorted from those who might rise against to kill the young male.

 

Everyone’s horse was next to the wall. The scouts jumped onto their horses and rushed back to their headquarters to work even harder than they did before. They would practise more air combat and combat to work up their true strengths. The stronger they were the much likely change they could win against the titans.

**Author's Note:**

> Poem: http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/174586
> 
> After the remembrance day for the troops, this story came to mind as the scenarios are slightly familiar.


End file.
